It Was Always You
by False-Happiness
Summary: Após o abandono de Edward se passaram quatro anos.  Bella com 22 anos e um filho de 3 chamado Daniel, se formou em Literatura Inglesa na universidade de Harvard...
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse**

Após o abandono de Edward se passaram quatro anos. Bella com 22 anos e um filho de 3 chamado Daniel, se formou em Literatura Inglesa na universidade de Harvard. Vai para Inglaterra com o seu filho depois de receber uma proposta para lecionar no 1º e 2º ano de uma escola em Londres. Mas o que aconteceria se ao chegar na escola ela desse de cara com a família Cullen como seus alunos.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Quatro anos se passaram desde a última vez que vi Edward e hoje a dor em meu peito diminuiu um pouco, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha passado. Ainda sinto muita falta dele mas procuro pensar nas coisas boas que vivemos juntos e seguir em frente como ele havia me pedido e até agora tenho conseguido fazer isso, mas só consegui continuar lutando graças a Daniel meu filho de três anos, ele é a minha alegria, minha razão de existir.

Estamos nos mudando para a Londres, Inglaterra o que me faz lembrar que se não nos apressarmos iremos perder o avião, algo que não está em meus planos.

_Daniel – chamei meu filho que estava em seu quarto terminando de se arrumar. _ Vamos amor se não iremos nos atrasar.

_Estou descendo mamãe.

Daniel desceu as escadas correndo e pulou o último degradou, parando em minha frente vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa grossa de frio, uma roupa até que confortável para a viagem. É incrível como ele se parece com o pai vestido assim.

_Querido não desça correndo as escadas e não pule mais os degraus, você pode acabar se machucando – disse a ele o que era a mesma coisa que não ter falado nada.

_Não se preocupe mamãe, eu sou cuidadoso.

_Huhum sei, então já pegou todas as suas coisas porque precisamos sair logo para não perdemos o voo.

_Já sim, podemos ir.

Saímos de casa e fomos para o táxi que já estava em frente de casa a 15 minutos, para nos levar ao aeroporto.


	2. Chapter 1

**Heey !**

**Aqui vai algumas informações sobre o capítulo, tudo que estiver em Itálico são as lembranças da Bella, achei melhor fazer assim do que ficar escrevendo Flashback On e Off.  
>Durante a parte que contém as lembranças recomendo ouvir essa música do Simple Plan - Perfect World, foi graças a ela que conseguir terminar o capítulo, aqui vai o link: <strong><strong>http: / ****letras . terra . com . br / simple-plan / 64463 / traducao . html (retire os espaços)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

BELLA POV

Acordei com o meu celular despertando. O peguei de cima do criado e dei uma olhada nas horas, marcavam sete horas da manhã. Tinha que levantar para terminar de empacotar o restante das coisas que faltavam e arrumar uma roupa para a viagem, que seria dali três horas.

_Viagem – suspirei.

Estava de mudança para um país totalmente desconhecido por mim, nunca pensei em morar na Inglaterra, mas depois de dois anos de estágio em uma escola de Boston recebi uma proposta de emprego em Londres, para dar aulas de Literatura Inglesa uma das minhas matérias preferida.

Gostaria de saber quem havia mandado o meu currículo para a Watercliffe Meadow, ela era uma das escolas mais bem vistas de Londres em questão de ensino.

Quando recebi a carta com a proposta não acreditei de primeira que eles realmente me querem como professora do primeiro e segundo ano, tanto que liguei para a escola para confirmar se era sério mesmo que queriam me contratar, a resposta deles foi simples estavam precisando de novos professores já que dois dos melhores estavam se aposentando e que não entendiam a minha surpresa, pelo fato do meu currículo ter muitas recomendações dizendo como era uma ótima professora e as minhas notas no ensino médio e na universidade terem sido as melhores. Mesmo assim ainda custava á acreditar, com apenas vinte dois anos lecionando em um dos melhores colégios de Londres.

Já estava terminando de empacotar a ultima caixa de pertences que a transportadora passaria pra pegar em dez minutos. Depois de tudo terminado fui separar a roupa de viagem, tinha que ser algo confortável, porque passar dez horas dentro de um avião com uma roupa que fica te incomodando não dá.

Desci quando ouvi a campainha tocar, era a transportadora que tinha acabado de chegar, depois de tudo ser colocado no caminhão a transportadora partiu.

Entrei em casa eu fui para o quarto do Dani, acorda-lo para tomar banho e se arrumar.

_Dani, amor acorda.

_Humm não, deixa eu dormir mamãe – murmurou e continuou dormindo.

_Dani você precisa levantar, pra tomar banho e se arrumar.

_Não quero.

Ri era sempre assim para acorda-lo, nunca conseguia de primeira.

_Vamos lá rapaizinho, hora de levantar – falei já o tirando de baixo do cobertor e o levando para o banheiro.

Chegando no banheiro liguei o chuveiro, em seguida já o despindo e colocando debaixo da água morna, o que pareceu desperta-lo um pouco mas não totalmente. Enquanto ele ainda estava meio dormindo fui dando o seu banho, quando chegou na metade do banho ele despertou por completo e começou a me ajudar. Depois que terminei de dar banho nele o enrolei em uma toalha e o levei para o quarto, o coloquei em cima da cama de pé e fui o enxugando. Quando terminei peguei a sua roupa que estava separada dentro da cômoda e o entreguei.

_Dani veste essa roupa enquanto eu vou ir tomar banho, pra gente sair, certo ?

_Certo.

Sai do seu quarto e fui em direção ao meu tomar banho e me vestir.

Depois de trinta e cinco minutos, estava pronta. Desci pra cozinha e preparei o nosso café da manhã.

_Daniel vem tomar café – chamei. Enquanto colocava a mesa, ele desceu e se sentou começou a comer e a falar sobre a viagem.

_Mamãe nós temos mesmo que nos mudar ?

_Já falamos sobre isso Dani, a mamãe recebeu uma proposta de emprego muito boa, para ser professora em uma das melhores escolas de Londres.

_Mas e se eu não for aceito por ser diferente – desde que falei ao Daniel que iriamos nos mudar ele está assim com medo de não ser aceito, o que é normal para uma criança da idade dele.

_Amor, você com certeza ira ser aceito é só uma questão de adaptação.

_Certo, é só uma questão de adaptação – disse a si mesmo.

_Exato, agora vá escovar os dentes que já estamos atrasados – disse a ele, enquanto tirava os pratos e os guardava no armário, o dono da casa depois passaria aqui para recolher o que tiver ficado na casa.

Escutei o barulho de uma buzina, era o táxi que tinha chegado, pedi que esperasse um pouco que já estávamos indo.

Fui para o meu quarto também escovar os dentes e pegar a minha bolsa com as passagens e os documentos e voltei para cozinha para conferir se estava tudo certo, depois de ter certeza que não estava faltando nada andei até a escada.

_Daniel – chamei meu filho que estava em seu quarto terminando de se arrumar. _ Vamos amor se não iremos nos atrasar.

_Estou descendo mamãe.

Daniel desceu as escadas correndo e pulou o último degradou, parando em minha frente vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa grossa de frio, uma roupa até que confortável para a viagem. É incrível como ele se parece com o pai vestido assim.

_Querido não desça correndo as escadas e não pule mais os degraus, você pode acabar se machucando – disse a ele o que era a mesma coisa que não ter falado nada.

_Não se preocupe mamãe, eu sou cuidadoso.

_Huhum sei, então já pegou todas as suas coisas porque precisamos sair logo para não perdemos o voo.

_Já sim, podemos ir.

Saímos de casa e fomos para o táxi que já estava em frente de casa a 15 minutos, para nos levar ao aeroporto. Isso porque eu avisei a ele que seria rápido, imagina se eu dissesse que iria demorar ele teria ido embora.

Chegamos ao aeroporto faltando trinta e cinco minutos para o voo decolar e o correto era chegar duas horas antes para fazer o Check-In, mas como a sorte pela primeira vez parece estar do meu lado o balcão estava com apenas uma pessoa sendo atendida, então o Check-In foi rápido e já estávamos a caminho do portão 058. Coloquei a malas na esteira e me dirigi com o Dani para o portão de embarque.

Embarcamos na primeira classe, Dani ainda estava quieto quando nos sentamos, eu gostaria tanto de tirar essa insegurança dele.

_Dani – ele continuou olhando pela janela _Amor olhe para mim – ele olhou e eu disse _Vai dar tudo certo não precisa ter medo.

_Eu sei – suspirou _Mas eu não posso deixar de pensar que eles podem não gostar de mim.

Isso me cortou o coração, me senti impotente depois dessa declaração.

_Querido, isso não ira acontecer você é apenas uma criança não devia ficar se preocupando com isso, como disse antes tudo vai dar certo – disse a ele tentando conforta-lo _E mais uma coisa nunca se esqueça que sempre estarei ao seu lado.

_Eu sei – disse sorrindo _Eu te amo mamãe.

_Eu também te amo meu amor.

Depois disso ele colocou os fones e começou a escutar música, fiz a mesma coisa e comecei a me lembrar do passado.

**4 anos atrás**

_Era o dia do meu aniversario de dezoito anos não estava muito animada com isso, e para ajudar o meu pai me acorda e ainda diz que estou com um cabelo branco me desesperei e corri até o espelho para olhar se era mesmo verdade, o que não era brincadeirinha mais sem graça em, meu pai vendo o meu desespero só ria, então me entregou o meu presente mesmo eu dizendo que não queria e ainda disse que era culpa da minha mãe, era um álbum e uma câmera para registrar os momentos do último ano, agradeci eu tinha gostado do presente era simples e muito útil, precisaria dele para ter alguma lembrança das pessoas que fizeram parte da minha vida quando me tornasse vampira, mas primeiro tinha que convencer o Edward que era realmente isso que eu queria uma tarefa árdua ele é muito cabeça dura._

_Fui para a escola e comecei a conversar com eles enquanto esperava ele chegar. Alguns minutos depois, vinha ele em toda a sua perfeição até mim, quando no encontramos demos um beijo que me deixou sem folego, era tão bom beija-lo._

__Oi – disse ainda estava um pouco tonta por causa do beijo._

__Oi – ele disse _Feliz aniversario._

__Não – gemi _Não me lembre disso._

_Ele riu e continuou a falar _É o seu aniversario, não é todo dia que se faz dezoito anos._

_Olhei para ele e disse _Realmente não é todo dia que se faz dezoito anos, mas agora eu estou um ano mais velha que você – com essa ele gargalhou._

__Mais velha do que eu, pelo que eu saiba tenho cento e nove anos – ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim _E você apenas dezoito._

_Ignorei e o chamei para entrar, as aulas foram passando, no intervalo Alice me desejou feliz aniversario e disse que haveria uma festa pra mim na casa dela algo que não gostei e fiz de tudo para convence-la a desistir disso uma tentativa em vão, porque quando Alice Cullen coloca algo em mente ela vai até o fim, as aulas acabaram e Edward me levou para casa._

_Ao chegar fui direto para o quarto guardar a minha mochila e pegar o filme Romeu e Julieta pra assistir, tinha um trabalho sobre ele de literatura. Edward se juntou a mim no sofá e apertei o play para começar, no decorrer do filme comecei a tentar me manter forte e não chorar em sua frente por causa das belas palavras ditas por Romeu, mas não deu certo em poucos segundos já estava me desmanchando em lagrimas, algo que Edward achou engraçado e ainda tirou um pouco de sarro por causa disso e para piorar ele começou a recitar as falas do protagonista, as palavras que antes achava belas ditas na voz de Romeu se tornaram em nada comparada a sua voz, era tão doce e suave o modo como ele as pronunciava, impossível não chorar._

_Mais para o fim do filme Edward me disse que adoraria ser igual ao Romeu na hora não entendi direito e pedi para que ele explicasse melhor o que quis dizer com aquilo, e quando explicou me arrependi na hora de ter pedido isso, só de imaginar o que ele falava uma dor horrível se assolava em meu peito conforme ele me dizia sobre os seus planos de procurar os Volturi para dar um fim a sua existência quando pensou que estava morta no estúdio de ballet, pedi para que nunca mais pensasse nisso porque não suportava a ideia de saber que ele estava prestes a se matar por minha causa._

_Quando Charlie chegou Edward contou a ele sobre a festa que sua família planejava para mim, torci muito pra que Charlie discordasse e dissesse que era melhor eu não ir, mas desde quando a sorte esta do meu lado, humm deixe me ver... nunca, ele falou que seria uma boa ideia para me distrair um pouco e curtir meu aniversario, bufei com isso, algo me dizia que alguma coisa iria acontecer e não sabia se era bom ou ruim._

_Nos despedimos de Charlie e fomos para sua casa, não falei muita coisa durante o caminho aquela sensação ainda me incomodava, chegamos e ele deu a volta e abriu a minha porta me tirando de dentro da Chevy o acompanhei até a porta mas antes de entrarmos ele falou comigo._

__Todos estão muito animados com isso, eles não comemoram um aniversario desde a transformação de Emmett._

__Todos, todos – perguntei. Queria saber se Rosalie também estava animada com isso._

__Todos, todos – respondeu._

_Entramos e todos os Cullen's estavam parados próximo a um bolo bonito, mas o que chamou atenção não foi a beleza do bolo e sim o tamanho ele era enorme, quem vai comer aquilo tudo eu sou a única que come nessa casa, pensei comigo mesma. Todos começaram a me parabenizar, eu estava um pouco desconfortável por ser o centro das atenções, então começou a entrega de presentes abri o primeiro e tudo aconteceu muito rápido me cortei com o papel tentando abrir o presente, Edward me empurrou para traz fazendo com que eu derrubasse a mesa que em que o bolo estava derrubando todos os pratos que se quebraram com o impacto e acabei me machucando mais ainda, e durante todo o ocorrido tentavam conter Jasper que queria me atacar, depois de retira-lo de dentro da casa, Carlisle me ajudou a levantar e me levou para cozinha para cuidar dos ferimentos, teria que levar pontos por causa da profundidade dos cortes no braço. _

_Enquanto Carlisle cuidava do meu braço ele me contava um pouco sobre a vida humana de Edward, me surpreendi quando ele disse que a cor dos olhos do Edward eram verdes antes da transformação, deveria ser lindos. _

_Depois de tudo arrumado Edward me levou para casa em silêncio, quando chegamos não aguentei mais e preguntei o motivo disso e começamos a discutir sobre todo o ocorrido mesmo dizendo a ele que estava tudo bem ele não acreditou, continuou a dizer que era culpa dele que a cada segundo que passava junto dele eu corria perigo, cansada da discussão decidi parar e pedi para que fosse para o meu quarto ele não queria mas consegui convence-lo._

_Entrei e Charlie estava dormindo no sofá, resolvi acorda-lo senão no outro dia ele teria uma dor nas costas terrível. Subi para o meu quarto quando Charlie se deitou e encontrei Edward deitado em minha cama, falei que iria tomar banho antes de me deitar e fui para o banheiro._

_Quando voltei Edward ainda estava do mesmo jeito de antes de tomar banho, me deitei e tentei puxar assunto, não queria discutir novamente com ele, começamos a conversar e então decidi fazer um último pedido de aniversario, pedi a ele que fizesse amor comigo, ele olhou pra mim como se tivesse algum problema e começou a negar, dizendo que acabaria me machucando, não desisti continuei pedindo até que o convenci, ele me fez prometer que caso sentisse que alguma dor era pra avisa-lo que ele pararia imediatamente._

_No outro dia ele estava estranho, apesar de tentar agir normalmente algo nele me dizer que tinha alguma coisa errada, Alice não foi a escola perguntei-lhe sobre isso e ele me respondeu que ela estava com Jasper quis saber se ele estava bem depois de tudo que aconteceu ele me disse que sim. Depois da aula ele me falou que queria conversar comigo quando chegássemos em casa. _

_Quando cheguei ele já estava me esperando na porta, me chamou para darmos uma volta pela floresta e tudo que eu não queria aconteceu, ele começou a falar que estavam de mudança ainda tentei dizer que iria com a que quer que fosse, mas sua resposta seguinte me quebrou por inteira quando disse que não me queria, que eu não pertencia ao seu mundo, que eu não era suficiente para ele, o chamei e praticamente implorei para que não me deixasse mas não adiantou ele foi embora. Deitei no chão da floresta não tinha mais força para nada e fiquei ali até que me encontraram e me levarão para casa._

_Ouvi em algum lugar da minha mente a voz de Charlie me chamando, não consegui responder, senti que estava sendo deitada em minha cama e apaguei._

_Passaram-se três semanas que estava do mesmo jeito, sem emoções apenas um vazio em meu peito, não reagia a absolutamente nada Charlie falava comigo e eu não o respondia. Mas algo me fez reagir comecei a passar mal ficava a maior parte do tempo enjoada e algumas vezes não aguentava e vomitava tudo que tinha no estomago, fiquei preocupada e decidi ir a uma farmácia depois de perceber que estava atrasada, entrei e comprei três testes de gravidez mesmo achando isso uma loucura eu não podia estar grávida de um vampiro ou podia_ _?_

_Voltei pra casa ainda com essa duvida, fiz o teste e o resultado foi o mais surpreendente eu estava grávida, tinha uma vida em minha barriga e minha reação me surpreendeu mais ainda nunca pensei em ter filhos, nunca me dei bem com crianças e agora eu estava grávida GRÁVIDA, quando me dei conta estava chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto acariciava a minha barriga e sussurrava._

__Você agora é minha vida meu amor, vou fazer de tudo para que seja feliz – continuei sussurrando para a nova vida que estava dentro de mim, eu já o amava com todas as minhas forças nada faria mal a ele ou ela, então disse _Eu te amo._

_Tomei uma decisão, Charlie vivia dizendo que me mandaria de volta a Jacksonville caso não melhorasse, eu iria para lá morar com minha mãe, o meu bebê não nasceria neste lugar onde falariam dele e o discriminariam, eu voltaria a Jacksonville cuidaria dele lá, não poderia mais ficar sentindo pena de mim mesma tinha que seguir em frente o meu filho precisaria de mim e eu seria forte por ele._

_Quando contei a Charlie minha decisão de voltar a morar com minha mãe ele ficou triste mas entendeu, não havia falado ainda que estava grávida e por isso estava indo embora apenas disse que precisava me afastar de tudo que me lembrasse dele._

_Desembarquei no aeroporto de Jacksonville e assim que Renée me avistou veio correndo me abraçar._

__Oh! Estou tão feliz que você veio morar comigo Bella – disse radiante._

__Eu também mãe, eu também._

__Mas tem alguma coisa diferente em você, esta mais radiante – olhei para ela a questionando, e ela logo tratou de continuar o que estava dizendo _Eu sei que acabou de terminar com seu namorado, mas mesmo assim tem algo de diferente em você quando chegarmos em casa iremos conversar – terminou o assunto ali e fomos para o carro._

_A casa era bonita, parecia bem aconchegante, assim que entramos ela me levou direto para o meu quarto e me ajudou a guardar as coisas na cômoda. Renée me olhou e fez um sinal para que me sentasse na cama e falou._

__Vamos aproveitar que Phil não esta em casa e vamos conversar – quando ela terminou de falar apenas assenti e me sentei, e ela voltou a falar _Então o que realmente te trouxe de volta_,_ porque eu sei que você não esta aqui apenas para esquece-lo, então_ _?_

_Havia me esquecido do quanto Renée pode ser observadora quando quer, achei que seria melhor falar de uma vez sem prolongar esse assunto muito. Respirei fundo e disse._

__Estou grávida do – um nó se formou em minha garganta na hora de pronunciar o seu nome, mas eu consegui _Edward – esperei sua reação e me surpreendi quando fui abraçada por ela._

__Ele sabia disso quando te deixou ? – foi sua única pergunta._

__Não – disse. Ela me abraçou mais forte e disse que tudo daria certo._

_Depois disso se passaram quatro meses, estava já com uma barriga que parecia ser de sete meses, minha mãe adorava fazer compras para o bebê ainda mais agora que ela descobriu que seu neto era um garoto, sim um garoto, minha gravidez era parecida com a de qualquer outra mulher só era um pouco mais acelerada mas tirando isso o resto era igual._

_Eu continuei estudando me formei primeiro do que os outros, tudo isso graças aos trabalhos extras e as provas que eu fazia para me ajudar nas notas._

_Um mês depois_

_Estou em uma sala de parto agora, me preparando para o nascimento do meu filho, Renée estava do meu lado eufórica a espera do seu neto, quando ele nasceu o seu choro preencheu todo o quarto e o médico me entregou ele, era o bebê mais lindo que eu já tinha visto e quando abriu os olhos eu tive a melhor surpresa de todas eles eram verdes como duas esmeraldas, eram simplesmente lindos, a enfermeira o retirou de meus braços e o levou para ser examinado. O cansaço era tanto que apaguei assim que saíram da sala._

_Charlie ficou sabendo que tinha um neto por Renée e não gostou nada de saber que eu estava havia tido um filho com o Edward, Edward como eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui para ver como o nosso filho era lindo, o batizei com o nome Daniel._

_Passaram-se seis meses Daniel estava cada dia mais lindo e forte, encantava a todos com o seu olhar, Charlie ainda não aceitava o fato de ser avô já Renée fazia de tudo pelo neto. Recebi uma carta da Universidade de Harvard que dizia que fui aceita, faculdade esta que Renée praticamente me forçou a mandar o meu histórico falando que eu tinha chance por ser inteligente e não é que ela estava certa._

_Aceitei o convite da faculdade e me mudei para Boston, Massachusetts. Renée me ajudou a alugar uma casa próxima a universidade._

_O tempo foi passando já tinha me firmado financeiramente Daniel crescia e ficava cada vez mais encantador, Renée me visitava duas vezes por mês e Charlie depois de dois anos decidiu conhecer o seu neto, e como todos os outros e encantou por ele._

_Daniel está agora com três anos e meio e muito parecido com o pai principalmente quando sorri ele tem o mesmo sorriso de lado do Edward, ele é minha razão de existir faço tudo pensando em seu bem estar mas isso não quer dizer que esqueço de mim. Hoje estou com vinte e dois anos formada em Literatura Inglesa com honras na Universidade de Harvard, sou o orgulho de Renée e Charlie que com o tempo foi aceitando a situação, mudei bastante não só mentalmente como fisicamente, me arrumo mais me visto melhor do que na adolescência me sinto mais mulher, fazia estágio como professora eventual em uma escola próxima a nossa casa, mas agora eu tinha deixado esse estágio e estamos nos mudando para a Inglaterra, mais especificamente Londres depois de uma proposta para dar aulas como titular. Renée me deu o maior apoio quando decidi aceitar, Charlie disse que o que eu achasse melhor estaria bom para ele._

Acordei de minhas lembranças e foquei no agora no presente, olhei para o lado e Daniel estava dormindo faltava ainda quatro horas para pousarmos, então decidi dormir um pouco também. Quando acordei com a voz do piloto informando aos passageiros que faltava trinta minutos para o avião pousar e achei melhor acordar Daniel.

_Querido acorde logo iremos pousar.

Demorou um pouco como sempre para o Dani despertar por completo, mas quando pousamos ele já estava acordado.

Descemos do avião e fomos para ala de desembarque buscar as malas, colocamos todas as malas em um carrinho e nos dirigimos à saída a procura de um táxi.

Assim que encontrei um fiz sinal e pedi ao taxista para que me ajuda-se com as bagagens para por no porta malas, depois de tudo guardado dei o endereço a ele.

Quando chegamos pedi novamente para que o taxista me ajuda-se com as bagagens, quando terminamos de retirar tudo do táxi paguei a ele e dei uma gorjeta de cinquenta dólares pela gentileza.

Agora aqui será o nosso novo lar, estou curiosa para saber o que nos espera de agora em diante.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Wow quanta informação, então gostaram ? Mereço reviews ?<strong>**

****Essa é a cor que eu imagino os olhos do Daniel ****

****http:/ / 2 . bp . blogspot . com /_NyK_PIxyO9U / SSDPt9TgqZI / AAAAAAAAARc / uArOk68X0RI / s400 / olhos _ verdes . jpg **(retire os espaços)******


	3. Chapter 2

**Heey!**

**E ai como vocês tem passado ? Estou aqui depois de quase um mês sem postar, para finalmente apresenta-los o segundo capítulo. ~Comemora e grita um aleluia irmão~**

**Espero que gostem foi escrito com muito carinho :)**

**E leiam as notas finais é importante. Sem mais.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

BELLA POV

Após entrarmos em casa, levamos todas as malas para a sala e separamos somente o necessário pra usarmos hoje, amanhã arrumaria tudo.

Fui a cozinha ver o que tinha nos armários enquanto Dani ficou na sala assistindo TV, eles estavam vazios, as únicas coisas dentro deles era alguns pratos e copos. Decidi que hoje pediria uma pizza por já ser oito da noite.

Sai da cozinha indo em direção a sala para saber qual o sabor da pizza que Dani gostaria.

_Dani – chamei _Hoje nós iremos comer pizza, que sabor você prefere?

_Hmm pede metade calabresa e metade mussarela.

_Vai quere refrigerante ? – perguntei.

_Sim, pede uma coca.

Peguei o telefone e procurei na lista telefônica o número de uma pizzaria, não foi muito difícil de encontrar, liguei e fiz os pedidos, me informaram que chegariam em trinta minutos. Avisei ao Dani o tempo que iria demorar para entregar e voltei a cozinha para lavar e separar os pratos e copos.

Assim que terminei de lavar e separar tudo, voltei pra sala e me sentei ao lado do Dani que logo veio deitar a cabeça no meu colo, ficamos assistindo TV enquanto esperávamos a pizza chegar.

Vinte minutos depois a campainha toca, tirando nossa atenção do filme que passava avisando que a pizza havia chegado, levantei e fui atender a porta já com o dinheiro separado em mãos.

Abri a porta para o entregador, peguei a pizza e o refrigerante e entreguei o dinheiro a ele que o conferiu, depois de ver que estava tudo certo me desejou uma boa noite e se despediu.

Fui em direção a cozinha e coloquei tudo em cima da mesa, cortei os pedaços da pizza e Daniel me ajudou com os pratos enquanto eu colocava refrigerante nos copos, fomos pra sala continuar vendo o filme que passava.

Nosso jantar foi assim pizza e filmes até as dez da noite quando disse ao Dani que estava na hora dele dormir. O coloquei na cama e desejei boa noite.

Fiquei um tempo ainda na sala assistindo TV, mas depois achei melhor ir dormir também estava cansada não tinha dormido muito no avião, e ainda tinha que levantar cedo amanhã porque seria meu primeiro dia como professora.

Levantei e recolhi as louças que tínhamos usado no jantar, deixei elas na lava louça e fui me deitar.

Cheguei no quarto tomei um banho e me deitei, não consegui dormi de primeira tinha muitas coisas em minha mente ainda. Comecei a me lembrar dos primeiros meses do Daniel.

**Beyonce - Halo**

_Ele era o bebê mais bonito que já tinha visto, aqueles lindos olhinhos verdes chamavam a atenção de muitos combinado com a pele branquinha e os cabelos ruivo ele parecia um boneco de tão perfeito que ele era._

_Era simplesmente inacreditável, ele não parecia ser real._

_Quando ele completou sete meses começou a andar, foi a coisa mais fofa ver ele se equilibrando no sofá e tentando dar passos em minha direção, quando pegou o impulso ele chegou até mim que estava na cozinha prestando atenção em todos os seus movimentos pra que caso ele se desequilibrasse pudesse rapidamente ajuda-lo, mas não foi preciso porque assim que ele me alcançou e percebeu que tinha conseguido se sentou no chão e começou a rir e bater palmas pelo êxito em seu feito._

_Aos nove meses ele disse as suas primeiras palavras que logo foi seguida de sua primeira frase estávamos num parque olhando para os pássaros, quando ele disse __**Mamãe**__, não aguentei a emoção e comecei a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, quem olhasse de fora me acharia uma louca, mas eu não consegui me controlar a emoção era grande e sua frase seguinte me chocou um pouco que foi __**Porque está chorando Mamãe ?**__, não respondi de pronto estava em choque ainda quando me recuperei disse que era de emoção ele não entendeu muito bem. Aquele dia foi um dos mais felizes que tive._

_Hoje quando olho pra ele não vejo praticamente nada meu nele a não ser o temperamento, porque a cada dia que passa ele fica mais parecido com o Edward o que é um pouco doloroso pra mim lembrar dele, mas eu não me arrependo de ter o tido ele é o meu bem mais precioso._

_Ele já esta começando a ter algumas características vampíricas como a sua velocidade estava aumentando a cada dia e seus dons começaram se manifestar há alguns meses atrás ele pelo que pude constatar tem o dom da hipnose. _

_Quando as mudanças começaram decidi que estava na hora de abrir o jogo e explicar a ele sobre sua origem, expliquei tudo a ele falei que o seu pai era um vampiro, e que por eu ser humana quando o concebi ele era um hibrido. Ele entendeu tudo e me perguntou sobre o pai eu disse a ele que o Edward não sabia de sua existência quando partiu. Expliquei também sobre a lei dos Volturi que ele não poderia dizer a ninguém sobre a existência dos vampiros e nem se mostrar a alguém que fosse humano._

Acordei as seis da manhã e já fui direto tomar banho hoje seria o meu primeiro dia como professora e não poderia chegar atrasada, quando terminei vesti um moletom porque ainda tinha que acordar o Dani para dar banho nele. Hoje seria o seu primeiro dia na escola também.

Assim que terminei de dar banho nele deixei a sua roupa separada na cama e fui me vestir, quando me olhei no espelho adorei o resultado.

Peguei minha bolsa e passei no quarto do Dani pra ver se ele já estava pronto. Descemos a escada e saímos de casa fomos andando até uma cafeteria que tinha próximo de onde morávamos para tomar o café da manhã, hoje quando saísse da escola iria ao supermercado comprar o básico para dois dias, iria esperar o meu carro chegar para fazer as compras de verdade.

Tomamos o nosso café conversando amenidades, chamei um táxi para nos levar primeiro para a escola dele e depois para a minha, deixei ele na escola primária Sheffield com algumas recomendações e voltei para o táxi que me levou para a Watercliffe Meadow, paguei o taxista e sai do carro.

Quando passei pelos portões do colégio tive um pressentimento estranho como se algo fosse acontecer hoje, não sei explicar direito mas era como se fosse algo bom, a sensação continuou enquanto eu me dirigia para a secretária da escola decidi ignorar e entrei na sala.

Assim que entrei a mulher que estava atrás do balcão levantou a cabeça e me perguntou o que eu gostaria, respondi que era a nova professora de Literatura Inglesa Isabella Swan, ela se levantou e começou a explicar como funciona tudo na escola e me passou o cronograma de aulas enquanto me acompanhava para a minha primeira aula que na sala doze, quando chegamos a ela me desejou boa sorte.

Assim que entrei coloquei os livros em cima da mesa e me sentei esperando os últimos alunos entrarem, o sinal já tinha batida a alguns minutos.

**Daniel Merriweather feat. Adele - Water And A Flame (É necessário ouvir esta música)**

Quando levantei a cabeça e olhei para frente encontrei os olhos que eu só via em sonhos a cerca de quatro anos, aqueles olhos dourados que tanto sonhei em reencontrar um dia estavam fixos no meu nesse exato momento, o sinal bateu me tirando daquela prisão e eu levantei da minha cadeira agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e comecei a falar.

_Bom dia – quando falei isso todos se viraram e olharam para mim, foi meio desconcertante todo essa atenção _Eu sou a nova professora de Literatura Inglesa, Isabella Swan.

Ouve um burburinho que eu já cortei logo de cara _Estou no lugar do antigo professor que se aposentou, então eu gostaria que vocês se apresentassem pra mim falando o nome e a idade – todos começaram a reclamar sobre a apresentação, mas tratei logo de continuar _ Eu sei que isso é chato e eu odiava quando os meus professores faziam isso comigo, mas eu sou nova aqui e gostaria de conhece-los, então sem reclamações – disse.

_Vamos fazer assim eu começo e depois um de vocês continuam, certo ? – eles resmungaram um sim, então comecei _ Como já sabem me chamo Isabella Swan, mas prefiro apenas Bella, tenho vinte dois anos e me formei na Universidade de Harvard, agora é com vocês.

Durante todo o tempo em que falava notei que Edward não para de me encarar, e com isso percebi que ele não era o único todos os Cullen's estavam na sala, que maravilha não ?

Um garoto da primeira fileira da parede começou, e foi assim até chegar no Edward.

_Meu nome é Edward Cullen, tenho dezessete anos – disse. Como senti falta dessa voz, pare com isso ele te largou esqueça-o, disse a mim mesmo como se fosse fácil.

Os outros Cullen's também começaram a se apresentar.

_Me chamo Rosalie Halle, tenho dezoito anos.

_Meu nome é Jasper Halle, tenho dezoito anos.

_Me chamo Alice Cullen e tenho dezessete anos.

_Meu nome é Emmett Cullen e tenho dezoito anos.

Todos continuavam a melhor espantado o que era até engraçado de se ver, o último aluno se apresentou e eu comecei a explicar o modo que trabalhava falei sobre a divisão de trabalhos, provas e notas, com todos os detalhes para que ninguém viesse reclamar dizendo que não tinha avisado, passei uma redação para eles pra ver como estava a escrita.

Me sentei, e novamente comecei a sentir o peso dos olhares deles ignorei e peguei o meu cronograma e fiquei analisando, hoje iria fazer a mesma coisa nas próximas aulas tinha que ver como escreviam para saber em que estagio estavam.

Conforme o tempo ia passando a sensação de estar sendo observada não passava, mas eu prometi a mim mesma que não olharia pra cima eu sei atitude covarde, mas era a melhor opção no momento ainda não estava prepara para encara-lo.

Levantei e disse que o tempo havia terminado, passei em carteira e carteira recolhendo as redações, ignorei os Cullen's quando passei pela mesa deles apenas peguei a folha sem olha-los, assim que recolhi todas. Avisei que poderiam ficar o restante da aula conversando.

Fiquei olhando as redações até o sinal tocar. Quando tocou me despedi e fui para a minha próxima aula, a manhã se passou tranquila, o único problema é que eu não conseguia tirar eles do meu pensamento principalmente Edward a forma que ele me olhava ficou gravada na minha cabeça. O sinal tocou avisando que agora seria o intervalo me dirigi a sala dos professores para quando a minhas coisas e fui em direção ao refeitório até que ouvi uma pessoa me chamando, me virei e deparei com o Edward.

_Bella, podemos conversar ?

* * *

><p><strong>Então gostaram ? Reviews ?<strong>

**Aaaaahhh, eu sou a única que ainda está surtando com as fotos Robsten in Paris ? Eles são tão lindos juntos *-*.**

**Agora mudando de assunto.**

**Esse é o link da foto do Dani http :/ /culturamix . net/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/Moda-infantil-eleg%C3%A2ncia-em-tamanho-reduzido-burberry . jpeg (retire os espaços)**

**Então é isso, boa semana pra vocês. E até o próximo.**


End file.
